


Crimson saviors Return

by CrimsonFrost007



Series: Savior in crimson [1]
Category: Crimson Peak (2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-07 17:36:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 16,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7723615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonFrost007/pseuds/CrimsonFrost007
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequal to Crimsonpeaksecrets tumblr Fanfiction "Savior in crimson" first chapter in link :http://crimsonpeaksecrets.tumblr.com/post/148208278365/saviour-in-crimson-epilogue?is_related_post=1</p><p>Thomas Sharpe after many generations being sealed in a locket finally breaks free and experences a world he no longer recognises.<br/>Mia Cushing-Sharpe trying to get by in life in high school being viciously bullied her only friend is a locket she talks to which thomas breaks out of.<br/>Determinded to protect Ediths desendant and Sharpe heir. Thomas will go to big lengths to protect her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Crimsonpeaksecrets](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Crimsonpeaksecrets).



Crimson saviour returns  
Prologue

  
Edith Cushing-Sharpe

  
………..My great grandmother

  
Held a great burden in her heart they told me but….she always smiled brightly throughout her life despite the hardships and would help the needy no matter what.  
Who told me this? Well my father did before he died and so did his father before passing the torch over to the next generation of the so called “cursed” Cushing-Sharpe family.  
He told me at my 16th birthday a story that sounded so un believable that I thought he was making fun of me.

  
My great grandmother who married a man who at first was manipulated by his psycho sister to get the Cushing fortune. He fell in love with edith which would ultimately cause his sister to snap and kill him. …..Lucille Sharpe from what I heard was a total nut case in my opinion. She was killed by Cushing after seeing her brother in his ghostly form staring at her with sadness. The look on his face told her that the game was up. She was quickly taken down.  
Edith decided to start a boarding school and was a beacon of light for the children who may have been put to work houses without her. Before the school was made she gave birth to a beautiful son named William in a stormy night which was the spark to string of events that would change the family forever.

  
Thomas never left them……He was watching over her and her son from the moment he was born….Well that’s what my father said. I’ve always believed in ghosts , Souls bound to live eternity and unable or refuse to move on. Some bound by love which was Thomas’s case as well a overwhelming desire to protect his kin and adopted kin from any evil that may threaten them.

  
Sad as it may seem to live that existence but it sounded noble in my opinion. Rumours spread of a blind ghost watching over the children and relatives of the Cushing Sharpe family .Of coarse Edith’s kindness came to a point at which she adopted a girl. The girls name was Fiona and her ugly past quickly came up to bite both Edith and Her. The infamous gang that had owned her tried to take her back and I-shit-you-not Tried to rape and traumatise the poor little soul.  
That is when they said that Thomas made his monstrous appearance and saved both edith and his new daughter life and sent those (forgive my French) Assholes to VIP trip to hell.  
From what my dad and grand dad told me was that the rumours calling him a devil and a demon were not true. They were made by the bible bashing community and Priests that believed he should be banished.

  
On occasions Thomas would take care of William, Fiona and the other children. Things were looking nice and ok.  
That was when everything went awry for my family. The head of the gang kidnapped my now grandfather who was only a little boy to a barn and set the place on fire. Thomas enraged appeared to the barn to save William. Little did he know that the cost of killing so many gang members would take a toll on Thomas forever. Even my grandfather saw a change in him. He changed from a ghost to a creature of pure shadow no longer bound by night . My father insisted as William insisted that Thomas was still himself but different. He did finish off the gang leader and save William. But feeling the weight of his sin hid himself in the basement with William in shame for what he done. He thought he was a monster now but William still accepted him as his father and so did edith and Fiona despite his monstrous form. They stayed with him till he was able to regain his human like form and leave the basement.

  
Things again started to look happy and hopeful but alas there is one last sick final twist my father told me which I found really hard to believe but who knew that it would affect me hugely in the future.  
It happened on a new term of school. An ignorant, cruel priest with knowledge of the sealing away spirits came and confronted Edith to a point which lead her to tears. He threatened her that if she does not surrender the demon that he will forever curse Edith family and School to ruin.

  
Seeing that his family was being pushed to the brink. Thomas gave himself up. Edith pleaded to Thomas not to do it but the priest smiling maliciously already started the sealing process. My father told me when William told him that, he was crying profusely recalling it. The scene that he sadly recalled was Thomas hugging everyone in the family goodbye. He kisses Edith in the lips vowing that no matter how long it will take even if she is long passed on that he will protect his future children when he breaks out no matter what.

  
Then he disappeared as the sealing process was finished. All that remained in his place was a beautiful locket which Edith vowed to keep regardless of the priest mocking and demanding jabs at Thomas and her.  
Later on That Bastard (I do believed deserves to be called that ) got what was coming for him as he was kicked out of the church after overwhelming claims from the village and church that he sealed away someone noble and innocent plus using dark arts in the process. He later died shortly after that.

  
I thought it was a fictional tale my dad and grandad had made to scare or woo me. That thought got quickly thrown to the wolves when my father gave me a present which contained a old but beautiful locket.  
My father told me that this is the very locket that contained Thomas. He also told me that he tried to open it but failed epically doing it.  
He said it was mine now as this was his birthday gift to me. It was a beautiful locket with a big red diamonded crucifix on it with a glass intricate and swirls around the metal. It looked amazing.  
I hugged my dad for a lovely present without realising it would be my last time hugging him again.

  
Shortly after the party my parents went for a car trip to get groceries and never came back.  
They said it was a drunk and high driver who bypassed a red light and ploughed through them at high speed like tinfoil.  
My parent’s bodies were in such a state that I could not see or hug them good bye at the funeral.  
My family left a will that the house will be given to me if anything happened to them.  
They knew that I was good looking after myself with the big sum of inheritance that was given to me. I was very good with money.  
The only thing I had left of my dad and mom was the locket that had an unnatural coldness but I could tell there was no badness behind it.

Who knew that this Locket and story that was passed on from generation to generation would ring true to me in the future and change it forever.

My name is Mia Cushing-Sharpe. Supposedly a pure relation to Edith which I never knew that I looked like her but with pixie cut hair until the day everything changed….

 


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The seal shows signs of getting weaker.

The echoes of a school bell ring trough out the building giving late people that PEG IT BITCH! PEG IT!!!!! Feeling which for one case Mia that was the exact feeling and thought that was going through her mind as she raced to class.

 

“ Late again , Miss Cushing and here I thought you were not coming at all.” Mrs Cronin drawled out in a sarcastic bored tone.

“Yes, Miss, sorry miss”. Mia blushed embarrassed as some of the students snickered in class making her humiliation so much worse. “I……was…late for the bus and i-…”

“Enough of your excuses! Sit down now!“ Cronin shouted at Mia who nodded quickly and sat at a empty table in class away trying desperately to avoid any contact with the bullies who were grinning maliciously and doing threatening hand gestures to further irritate Her.

Class went on as normal minus the “Your Dead” hand signs as Mia wrote down notes diligently what was needed for homework while the Slack bullies did nothing but eye Mia and her work like a hungry pair of animals.

Things were going well for Mia despite throughout the day she tried her best to avoid the bitches who have made her life a living hell.

Last bell rang she was not so lucky.

While Mia was heading to her locker the bullies intercepted her before she could even get her books.

“Emo Fuck! Yea you sorry but you are not going anywhere.” Crap! Sandra the head of the group with a terrible tendency to cheat at tests , Fuck anything that has a dick (Why has she not got pregnant?!.....oh wait birth control…she gives them around like there smarties) and pretty much tries to make Mia do her homework and always fails to do so.

The group gang around her blocking all escape routes so Mia was on her own.

“ Here is the thing pixie I have a project that needs done and your perfect with you creative brain of yours so how about you do it for me and-“

“Sigh Like hell ill do that ,If you have anything in that sex ridden head of yours you will do it yourself.” “Mrs Pines can smell cheating a mile away and she knows my writing so go away now Sandra!” Mia grumbled at Sandra “And take your wannabie friends with u too.”

Sandra was having none of it and when she saw Mia locket she clicked her fingers and the gang grabbed Mia’s arms and held her down as Sandra snatched the locket off her neck.

“Hey that’s my fam-“

“How about I change my bargain again sweetie, you do my project or ill break this gaudy old fashioned piece of shit of a locket with a boot, make it worthless like you.” Sandra sneered at her and her lackeys laughed at Mia like she was a clown.

“How about this!!!!” Mia broke out of the hold and punched Sandra square in the nose. Mia grabbed her family heirloom before she was grabbed again by the gang and the locket was snatched again by Sandra who with a toothy grin dropped the locket on the ground and stamped it with her heel.

 Mia looked at the locket helpless as it got stomped numerous times by Sandra. Though a look of confusion crossed her face when the heirloom did not get damaged at all by the stomping. Not even a scratch was laid on it.

“Damn this is a tough nut to crack, Forget it!!”Sandra huffed in annoyance at the little damage she inflicted. “Let’s go girls ,we have got better things to do.” The lackeys let Mia go and walked off as she picked up her stuff and locket surprised that how strong it was.

Mia hurried home and collapsed on the sofa biting back tears as she picked up a photo album that had all the pictures of her parents and herself having a nice time.

Tears dropped from her eyes as she continually stare at the pictures to a point she sighed and put it away. She held on to her locket, the only thing that was left of her family.

Many of her relatives did not want her as they saw her as bad luck……Typical

Her eyes closed as she continually cried it was. A few minutes later than a strange sound  broke her out of her grief.

Like a twig slowly being snapped off. A Cracking and ripping sound although she had not noticed while she cried. Slowly opening her eyes looking down she saw cracks all over the crucifix not a lot but enough to notice the change. Without thinking she pressed the release on the side of the locket and it suddenly opened .

It opened????!!!

My dad said that was impossible to open it , he tried himself at it ,look where that got him.

Looking at the opened locket there was a large crystal with a beautiful and intriguing moving black and blue smoke like swirls inside.

So beautiful.

Mia’s curiosity got the better of her as she placed a finger on the crystal to feel the surface. Suddenly Images started flashing in your mind too quick to decipher then a shrill deep, male, British disembodied voice Rang in her mind as she fell to her knees gripping her head. Mia heard the voice loud and clear.

**Edith!!!!!!** The voice shouted in her head.

“Please stop!!” She pleaded as she dropped the locket on the floor.

Just as soon as the voices and visions came they went.

Panting and covered in sweat Mia slowly got up and picked up the locket off the floor examining it for damage.

The crucifix looked ready to break at any moment at how fragile it was.

What is going on?! Was the story true about the ghost? Was it all true?!

Feeling tired she got into her Pj’s and went to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do comment i would like to hear feed back and all. Thank u!


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mia looks at her families past . weird things start to happen

Chapter 2

 

As the weeks passed by, Mia decided to look up the history and origin of the Family heirloom that was her Locket in the internet. Did she find anything.... Very little in her opinion.  Only that it was very rare and the materials that were made were mainly use to protect the holder from demonic attack.

As she examined it she saw an inscription of a address of a Village in England. Swanlea Village it was called. As Mia researched further in the area She uncovered some Occurrences that happened nearly a century ago. Gang attacked by Vicious Animals, Barn set ablaze and a very prestigious school being burned to the ground.

Mia was shocked to find out, that the principle was her own great grandmother Edith. Mia Guessed that because of that fire that she moved back to the states where she died peacefully in her sleep at old age.

Mia’s grandfather William always spoke how amazing his mother was to the children and the Villagers turned the burnt site into a lovely play park for children to play in.

When seeing that in the internet Mia could not help but smile at it all.  Edith was in rare cases in her time a saint for her good deeds.

Mia kept reading through until something caught her eye. Something of a rumour ,a very old one at that saying that the school was haunted by a spectre or demon by some religious bible bashers opinions. It was not in good detail so Mia could not understand it.

Mia did remember that her father told her that the ghost was in fact a long lost husband of Edith’s. For some reason her memory of her father giving the name of the spectre was very blurry.

“Something Sharpe” Mia pondered aloud as she tried to rack her brain for answers. Deciding give it a rest she got up from her laptop at home and decided to make lunch for herself.

She took off the locket off her neck and placed it on the coffee table, heading to the kitchen to rummage through the cupboards for anything that might be the slightest bit eatable.

Looking in the empty cupboard Mia sighed miserably at the thought of going out to the supermarket at this stormy night.

The rain was not letting up and she was slightly scared of thunder. Coming to the conclusion she will have to wait until God stops farting she will have to stay inside.

A Flash of Thunder echoed throughout the house almost giving Mia an unwanted freight.

She got a blanket and huddled herself together from it all and sung the most appropriate song she and her dad would sing in a thunderstorm.

The thunder buddy song from the “Ted” movie

   “When you hear the sound of thunder,

don't you get too scared

Just grab your thunder buddy (I wish I had one),

and say these magic words:

Fuck you, Thunder! You can suck my dick

You can't get me,

Thunder, because you're just God's farts”

She muttered that song continuously like a mantra to calm herself down.

 Just as she was getting calm enough another (I -shit-you-not) Clash of thunder hit as if the forces of nature just wanted to insult her. ” Fuck you Mother Nature and infernal mood swings” She muttered harshly under her breath while still covered in her blanket.

This time as she was bracing for another thunder clap.

This sound of something along the line of glass or anything crystal shattering loudly echoed along with the Thunder crashing making it sound like someone got a hammer to whatever glass object that was unlucky enough and beat it shitless.

Mia screeched and continually hugged her self-tighter into the blankets pray to whatever thunder deity out there to just SHUT THE FUCK UP FOR ONECE JEEEZ!!!

Slowly the sound of the heavy rain eased up and came to a complete stop.

Sighing in relief as her prayer worked she got the blankets off her and got up.

The sun was setting but there was still time for going to the market to get food .

Just as she was ready to get out she noticed her locket that was left in the table…..well what’s left of it in particular .

Shocked and upset she picked up what was left of the heirloom that was the only thing left of her family.

The crucifix was completely shattered and bits of it were scattered around the table. It was also partially opened and she could see the crystal once pretty with swirling blue and black was no a pale white and in pieces as well. Like someone behind her back whacked it with a hammer with so much rage cause there was little to recover from it.

Sniffing back tears. She picked up what was left and took it up to the attic where her other family items resided.

Wiping her eyes with her hoodie she placed the remains in a small box.

“sniff…I’m sorry dad. I could not protect it for the next generation……I’m so sorry!” Mia said to herself completely unaware that someone in the shadows was listening to her.

“sigh guess I’ll have to get food for the house. There is loads of time before the shop closes.” Mia said to herself

Getting her things together for the walk. She got out, locked the door and headed towards the nearest store Completely oblivious that a shadowy being was watching her with sadness and was following her silently.

 


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas makes a appearance saving Mia.  
> I warn you all This is where it may get Graphic and some bit sexual.  
> You were warned but don't let that discourage u .  
> Do Enjoy.

Chapter 3

 

Walking to the store was ok as the sun was still up but still setting. The nearest market store was not too far. The Big town was like a maze but she had an idea of where to go to find the supermarket.

By the time she got everything that she needed to keep the house going for another week It was getting dark very quickly.

“Damn…..Dark already crap got to get home fast.” Mia said to herself as she walked quickly towards home. She had a strange feeling that she was being watched but saw no one around the place. It was getting really dark and the lights started to light up for the night.

As she walked on some men came across a corner. Mia could get the smell of alcohol and weed coming off them. Praying to god she would not noticed as she walked, that prayer got rejected when they saw her. They grinned creepily, whistling at her and blocking her route home.

“-ell lookie here boys, we found ourselves a young un *hick*.”One of the drunks said obviously drunk as hell and high as a kite.

“Probably a virgin too *hic*even better.” another Drunker remarked maliciously trying to touch Mia but was slapped away by her free hand.

“-eisty as well, ohhh boy -he is going to be a fun.” Said Another prick laughing tipsily.

“Let me past guys and for god’s sakes GO HOME!! You guys are beyond drunk, please just let me through.”  Mia demanded which earned her a drunk laugh by the lot.

“No can do young -un, First you got to do something for us…heh heh.” replied the high kite as he unzipped his pants. The others followed suit.

Mia was having none of it.

“Sigh guys as much I would love to greet you dicks im busy-” She huffed annoyed as a rash idea popped into her head to get away from them. “How about I give them a big hello.”

“Wha do yo- “The drunk pricks sentence was cut painfully short by a hard knee to the where sun don’t shine.

She took her chance and shoved the prick to the ground and started running for her life. The drunks pissed off recovered and started chasing after her .

Even with holding shopping she could still run very fast ,faster then those idiots who were on her tail.

“Just one more turn and my house should be-“ she took the turn and was meet with a dead end alleyway.

No nononono………Shit! Shit!

Mia heart dropped in her stomach as she could hear the drunks coming to the alley.

“We got that bitch Now!!!!” one of them shouted cracking there knuckles.

Mai dropped her shopping and backed to the wall as they approached her pissed beyond belief and no doubt going to beat her up silly.

“You fucked with the WRONG man bitch!” The man growled at her. “I hope you have any last words you whore.”

Mia could feel her heart in her mouth. The punch came quickly and with force that made her see stars. That caused her to lose her balance and slide down the wall.

She was bracing for the beating for her life.

Am I going to die here?!

I…I…don’t want to die!!

She curled into a defensive ball as the beat down started. A volley of kicks and punches were delivered to her. Again and again and again.

Please make it stop ……Make it stop …..MAKE IT STOP SOMEONE PLEASE HELP!!!

“ _Edith……._ ” a whisper echoed throughout the alley followed by a disembodied growl that sounded so unearthly that it gave everyone chills up their spines and the hair stand up from their heads.

The growl stopped the goons in their tracks looking around for the source of the growl .

The light shining in the alley shattered scaring the hell out of the drunks.

  
“who’s there!!.......Show yourself!!!” The drunk shouted in the dark In hope to scare whoever was hiding in the shadows.

“Trying to play hero are you now….As if ill le-“ He did not have a chance to continue as a huge clawed Monstrous hand  grabbed his throat and lifted the man off his feet.

Feeling the beating stop and hearing the choking sounds of the head thug choking and wheezing got Mia to raise her head to see what was happening.

Her vision was blurry from the beating but she could see enough that a shadowy creature looming over the unfortunate souls that had unfortunately Seriously pissed off the abomination.

She could not make much details but she see a pale human face with ghostly black and glowing yellow eyes like a cat.

The body looked so Black like the body was made of pure darkness. Hunched over and in no way human the body was shaped.

A Ghastly growl rumbled through the creature throat as The grip on the man’s throat got progressively tighter and tighter.

Mia knew what was going to happen and had to intervene.

“ Please stop……don’t kill that man…..he is……not worth killing.” She said weakly at the creature.

As if understanding her the clawed hand let go of the man throat leaving the man unconscious and swiftly knocking out the other drunks out with a swift action of the hand.

Gripping the wall trying desperately to stand up from the beating and trying to clear her eye sight she tried to get a good look at her rescuer. Her consciousness was slowly fading. Trying so hard to stay awake she tried to take a step forward only to fall and get caught in the arms of the creature and held close.

 ** _“Edith……”_** the creature whispered gently at her as another monstrous hand rubbed her sore cheek with care.

“Who…..are you?” Mia barely whispered as her strength finally gave way and she slipped into unconsciousness.

The creature looked sadly at the Edith look alike as she fell unconscious. Seeing she needed rest and the shopping on the ground. As much as the world changed it was the least he could do. He held the girl close to his chest and another arm picking up the groceries like a gentleman he hid in the shadow so she cannot be seen and went the route he followed her back to her house. Placing the groceries gently on the porch he took her key out of her pocket and unlocked the door to let himself in. Gently placing her on the sofa and placing the same blanket he saw her use when scared over her.

    It was the least he could do to help her. He looked at her lovingly before melting back in to the shadows watching over her as he always did to his children before he was sealed away.

He will talk to her soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thomas will appear to Mia next chapter. See ya


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas revels himself to MIA.

**Chapter 4**

 

Going through a nightmare of someone choking her she woke up quickly. Immediately regretting it as a sharp wave of pain hit her ribs. God this is going to last a while to recover from. When she looked around it was around mid-afternoon but the weather was not great as it was raining and it was making the place gloomy.

Trying to sit up as much as it hurt her, She noticed that her chest was bandaged. She also noticed that her face had a big plaster on her face to help with the swelling. Who would go to great lengths to treat her wounds and take care of her?

Feeling that she was watched she looked around but there was nothing around. Deciding to just give up and get some sleep to recover from the beating she rested back onto the sofa. While asleep the creature appeared again looking around for something to help her as he looked around he saw a funny looking cupboard when he opened it turned out to be some machine that keeps food fresh. Turning the other cupboard turned out to be frozen section. Interesting things have really improved since then……. since……. Edith.

Images flashed through his mind of his final moments with her before being sealed away by the terrible Priest who was obviously a mad heretic. Feeling the pain of losing her was horrible. He saw the calendar which showed him the current year….2016……2016?!

I’ve been trapped for over a century. By that Edith is by now……. dead. The thought of that Ripped his dark heart apart. Before he knew it black inky tears flowed down his cheeks and evaporating when the tear dropped off his face. His thoughts also went to William and Fiona. They are probably dead as well. His form shook with sadness. Oh how he wished he would have broken out sooner.

Wiping his face with his already distorted looking hand he re focused back to the matter at hand. He needed to help this girl who was probably Edith’s descendant and most of all heir. He pushed aside his sorrowful thoughts and found some ice in a strange tray. He also looked around and saw a tea towel. Perfect a cloth to put the ice in. He got the towel and with a light tap of his hand the ice cube fell out and he put them in the towel and tied it up in a bundle.

 A thought popped into his head. He needed to regain his human form. Ever since he broke out, he woke up like this. He did not want to scare her. So he tried to focus on the memory of him being human-ish. Slowly but surely just when he was about to give up his body started to slowly shift. He groaned a little from the change, but made it sure it was soft not to wake her up. His shadowy form slowly receded taking a human shape. Alright now clothes. He focused again and his clothes started to emerge. Black long coat which hugged his human figure, black waist coat with a little pocket watch, black shirt and bow with it as well. Dark pants and shoes formed as well.

He opened his eyes and found and saw his human form was back. He still held the cloth with ice in it and saw that his hands although they looked normal they still had those dead hand claws so he decided to form gloves on his hands.

Feeling satisfied he’d done it without waiting weeks like last time. He walked silently towards the Girl who was still asleep. The bruises looked horrible so he placed the cold bag on her hurt face.

He will have to make his appearance soon. He sat next to her and waited. He did have to wait long as a few hours later as the sun was rising the girl grunted from the now melted ice pack he made and slowly opened her eyes.

Her body still hurt but her face felt less sore now. Mia opened her eyes and the sight that greeted her was a man sitting next to her. He had a pair of some strange black spectacles. Was he blind? That thought was later proven false as he can obviously can see me. He had a very handsome face kind of reminded me when I saw a picture of adult William. He had the same high cheek bones and thin lips. He was wearing very old fashioned but gentlemanly clothes. The strange thing was there was a cut on his cheek which was leaking blood that was evaporating in the air instead of just spilling down his face.

Okay he is obviously not human but I don’t think he wants to harm me.

“Who are you?” Mia managed to say but her voice was hoarse so it sounded a little on the harsh side.

The man said nothing but seemed to not mind the tone and smiled at her. He got up and went to the kitchen.

“ummm……what are you doing?” Mia said uncertainly as she tried to watch what he was doing. He came back with a glass of water and gave it to her. He indicated to her to drink it. The fluid was obviously water from the tap so Mia decided to trust him and take a gulp of the much needed fluid. It felt divine down her sore throat.

“umm…. Thank you.” She said hesitantly while she put the glass down.

It took her a minute to pluck up the courage to get the question out of her head.

“What’s your name? I’ll give mine if u give yours? My full name is Mia Cushing Sharpe.” She said nervously. “What’s yours?”

“Thomas….” He managed to say. Being in a seal for so long made his voice very hoarse but he managed to get his vocal chords working again. ”Thomas Sharpe.” He said clearer.

“Thomas….” Mia said to herself. Why does that name sound familiar? Then the story that her father told her hit her like a ton of bricks. The locket. Was the locket breaking to pieces his doing?? Then that must mean………HOLY CRAP!!

“You’re that creature that saved me from those drunks weren’t you?” Mia said calmly, she may have looked calm but in her mind she was scared of his reaction.

He nodded calmly afraid of what she would say but he decided it would be best to show her.

He got up went to the centre of the living room and he let his form come to him. He Let it did the first time he woke up his body began to change. He groaned as the bones and body started to shift losing his human bodily form.his legs elongated and his back started bending in unnatural angles. He let out a pained growl as his form progressively got more and more different.His form growing bigger and bigger to a point he nearly reached to the ceiling and had to bend his head. His arms elongated to long shadowy claws that looked like it would cut metal like butter. his face was the only part of his body that had very pale white skin but his eyes were the same black with the cat like yellow eyes. His hair was black but he could change that if he wished but he decided not to. He loomed over her looking at her sadly as she took the form in. Instead of fear there was awe.

She tried to get up but of course Thomas intervened placing a deformed hand on her back helping her up. “So this is what you really look like?” she said to herself.

 **“ _Yes my dear.”_** Thomas winced at the way his voice sounded.   it sounded many voices merged in to one. **_“Are you scared of me?”_** he asked softly to her looking down at her in his looming form.His neck stretched down to her for her to reach.

Mia placed a gentle hand across Thomas's cheak where the scar was. He closed his dark eyes and leaned into her hand. His skin was so cold yet soothing and smooth to touch. he let out light hum. Savouring the touch as it was the first in a very long time.

Mia only smiled at him. “You’re the one who protected my great grandmother Edith aren’t you.” It was not a question but still Thomas’s dark eyes widened at what she said.

“My grandfather William told my dad who told me about how much of a gentle person you were even with the scary look.” Mia looked at him straight in the eye while she said it. “So to answer your question I am not in the slightest bit fearful of you.” She said happily

Thomas’s emotions overflowed as the inky tears flowed down his eyes. Mia slowly came up to him and hugged him close. Slowly he embraced her as well. Even though his body was different and radiated coldness hugging him felt wonderful. He made a nice soothing sound that was similar to a purr. She felt the purr rumble in his shadowy chest.

 ** _“I made a vow to watch over and protect my children, even if my old family have long passed on, I intend to protect you, my great granddaughter and heir.”_** He said softly while stroking Mia’s head gently. **_“Will you accept my offer to be your guardian, my little flower?”_**

 

“Yes I do accept your offer Thomas.” Mia said looking up to him. He had a warm smile even though his eyes were black, there was no ill intent behind them. They seemed gentle like…...my father.

It was then tears started flowing from Mia’s eyes which shocked Thomas. His form shrunk back to a more human form with his clothes. “What has you crying, Mia?” stroking her head as his attempt to comfort her.

“My parents died in a car crash. You remind me of my father who passed away from it.” Thomas had a look of pain cross his face as he felt her bury her face and cry in his chest. How cruel can fate be to do this to her. He let her grieve the pain she felt from losing a loved one as he did as well.

“Ssssh let it out, let out the pain you feel.” Thomas said softly to her as she wept. Soon she ran out of tears, wiped her eyes and looked up at him.

Mia let out a yawn as she rubbed her eyes tiredly which were still slightly sore from the beating. “Um Thomas could you take me to my room? As much as I enjoy sleeping on the sofa, I miss my bed.” She hesitantly said as she did not want to insult him.

A deep chuckle came out of him. “of course my dear.” Thomas replied and easily picked Mia up Bridal style like she was a feather, careful not to hurt her as she was still being injured much to Mia embarrassment (thank god nobody can see me) and carried her slowly to her room. He opened up the covers, gently placed her down and wrapped her with the blankets around her.

Mia felt better now that she was in her bed. It was a lot softer than the sofa.

“Thanks.” She replied gratefully to Thomas who gave her chilled kiss on her forehead, the same way he did to William.

“Have a good rest Mia.”  He said, smiled and left her to rest.

Mia snuggled right into her cosy bed despite being a bit sore. Things were finally looking up for her. Who knew that locket shattering would change my life forever.

Maybe things will change for the better. 

 


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

 

As Mia Slept soundly in her bed Thomas was exploring the rest of the house out of pure curiosity. He made sure just in case not to be seen as people were passing by outside doing their own business. He finally made it to the attic when he first saw Mia. Looking around he saw many antique furniture from his time scattered around the place. He smiled sadly at the once beautiful wears now were old and in terrible condition.

A small box caught his eye. It was a wooden box in good condition. It looked nicely polished and curiosity got the better of him so he opened it.

What was in it was the shattered remains of the locket that he was trapped in for so long. Memories came back to him about Mia in tears putting it in there.

  _I’m sorry dad. I could not protect it for the next generation……I’m so sorry!_

A sad and pained look crossed his face.

Oh Mia I am so sorry. He thought as he put the box back.

His sad thoughts were shattered when he heard the sound of Mia slowly waking up and grunting a little in pain. At least now he is free and that he can again protect his family from whatever may come to them.

 Going down the attic stairs quietly. He Peaked his head around the door to see how she was.

Mia probably had the best sleep she ever had. She did not dream anything which was how she liked it.  Opening her eyes she looked around her room She noticed that it was cleaned up well with all her books sorted well in her shelf. Memories came back to what happened yesterday…….Thomas did this didn’t he.

Oh…...yeah he was pretty much her …. guardian? Is that what he called himself? Oh yea something along the line of that.

She noticed her chest area where she was kicked a lot did not hurt as much anymore so it was easier for her to get herself up in a sitting position without help. Silently fist pumping at her achievement she wondered if Thomas was around. Hoping to be able to walk she got out of bed and tried standing with the help of the drawer as support. Seeing that it was working and it did not hurt too much she let go of the drawer and stood straight. WOO HOO !!!! she mentally fist pumped in the air.

OW!!! God her back felt so stiff. Stretching her back slowly just so it would not hurt as much. A  small chuckle snapped her out of her stretching making her lose her balance a little and fall back on the bed.

“Ugh…. Hi Thomas.” Mia grunted out seeing him come out of hiding. He walked in with an amused smile on his face.

“Good to see that you are up and feeling better I assume.” He remarked sitting next to her helping her back up.

“yea……Still tender but I’ll live.” Mia said quietly.   

Suddenly her stomach growled loudly as if it was not bad enough that someone carried you bridal style to your room.

Time to assert some independence for herself.

“Crap I’m hungry, when was the last time I ate?” she said to herself

Before Thomas could say something she stopped him.

“I know you mean well but I can take care of myself, I can stand now so you don’t have to help me. Ok?” she said honestly to him.

“Very well then. “He replied to her giving her a pleasant smile. “I won’t stop you dear. If you need any help I’m here.” He stood up and let her walk slowly downstairs he was behind her just in case she tripped and fell. Thank god that did not happen.

She made it slowly to the kitchen, got a bowl, went to the fridge to get milk and got her favourite cereal. Thomas pulled the seat to help her sit down. He went to the other side of the table and sat down as well.

Throughout the meal Mia was content eating away as Thomas looked around not wanting to be rude by staring at her.

Finished and confused on why he did not eat she decided to break the silence.

“Um Thomas, you haven’t had anything since you broke out, can you eat at all?” Mia said curiously. Thomas shook his head at her but had a look of understanding.

“I do not need to eat at all Mia so do not worry about me getting hungry, I have not eaten ever since I left my human body so long ago.” Thomas said to her.

Mia nodded “That’s understandable, but it still sucks you can’t eat, I would have let you try out the new delicacies that has picked up while you were gone.”

Thomas chuckled at her claim. He would love to try out the new foods but unfortunately there was no need, he had no appetite at all since being a ghostly shadow creature.

“A lot has happened since you were sealed away Thomas.” Mia said to him.” History wise and pretty much everything else wise. I’ll have to update you on everything especially the new technology and stuff.” Mia took a sip of apple juice.

Thomas nodded in understanding “That would be appreciated Mia. Thank you.”

“and then there’s *sigh school.” Mia groaned at.

Thomas frowned at her claim.” Do you not like going to school?” he said curiosity

“Sigh it’s not that I hate school it’s just that…. “Mia was hesitant of saying it as she was afraid of his reaction. Thomas looked like the type to get seriously angry about bullies giving how protective he was.

“What is it dear? Tell me.” He urged her on already worried about what she was about to say.

“I love learning it’s just…. That I get Seriously bullied by a bunch of Girls who love making my life a living hell.” She looked down at her empty bowl already fearing his reaction as tears started flowing down her face.

She knew what was coming and it did happen. A sinister Growl rumbled in his chest as it resonated throughout the kitchen. She looked up and saw his face looking surprisingly calm but she could see the rage in him as his face got really pale and the blackness in his eyes showed how angry he was. He looked like he was fighting with himself not to go to whoever made her life hell and rip them to pieces.

His voice sounded venomous and distorted when he finally spoke. “ ** _Who are they?”_** he managed to grind out. God Thomas is terrifying when he is seriously pissed.

Mia alarmed got up and hugged him in an attempt to calm him. His body still shook with anger from it all but the hug stopped him from going full out beast.

He let out a harsh hiss while she hugged him. That did not scare her in the slightest. It did feel nice that someone cared for her after a long time being rejected by relatives thinking she was bad luck.

“Thomas please calm down, killing them won’t make things better. It would make things worse for me and you. I could end up in jail from it!” Mia pleaded with him and continued to hug him in an effort to calm him down.

Thomas still growled but he embraced her as well as an effort to calm himself down. His cat like eyes looked down at her as she hugged him tightly. A sad smile was on her face.

“We will work something out Thomas but harming them will make us no better than them.” She said to him.

He nodded in agreement at her point. She was right of course

“We could give a good scare enough for them to back off.” Mia suggested to him

Thomas Smiled mischievously at the thought.

He may not harm the sorry excuses for humans but he can sure Scare them to a point of submission.

“What shall we do for you watching over me, people will notice you and the teachers won’t be happy If a middle aged man like you was watching me.” Mia said thinking hard.” There are no records of you so that will be a problem……. hmmm any ideas Thomas?”

Thomas looked like he was thinking, then an idea popped into his head. He stood up walked to Mia.

“May I try something; I may have a solution to our problem but I need your permission if you will allow me?” he asked politely to Mia

Dirty thoughts crossed Mia mind but she pushed them away from the moment they came.

She nodded unsure what he was up too.

“Thank you.” He replied and stepped back a few steps away but still facing her he closed his eyes in concentration. His figure including his face turned completely black like someone’s shadow but the only thing visible was his yellow eyes and slowly his form sank and merged into her own shadow.

Mia immediately felt a presence in her head. “Thomas..?”

 ** _Not so loud dear talk to me in your mind._** Thomas’s distorted, British voice said softly in her head. **_Do not worry I can’t read your thoughts which may be a good thing but talk to me telepathically if you will. I won’t intervene unless you ask me too._**      

     _I will trust you that you are not going to root in my mind, so I’m ok with that._ Mia thought back. Her mind was a dirty and dangerous place. He does not need to go through that so that was totally fine with her.

**_Very well then dear thank you for trusting me, my little flower._ **

Mia felt him leave her head and he emerged out of her shadow like he was coming out of a swimming pool but not wet and gasping for breath.

“ok now that problem is fixed we won’t have to worry about that.” Mia said in a relieved tone. At least she can talk to him in her head without the worrying of people thinking she was on the verge of madness or even him looking at her thoughts.

“Yes indeed let move on with other matters.” Thomas than looked around and noticed flat panel that was on a stand. Confused as to what it was a look of pure innocent confusion crossed his face. “What is that?” he said innocently while pointing to it.

Looking at where he was pointing she bit back a giggle. He never saw a TV before. Which also means he never saw ……. HOLY SHIT HE NEEDS HELP!!!!

He never saw Star Wars? Dear god he must be informed of the wonders of Star Wars and also STAR TREK!!!!!!!!!!!!!

“Oh my god you never saw a television before?!” She said shocked. Thomas looked so innocent and rose an eyebrow in confusion as to what got her so surprised. He nodded confirming her greatest fear.

It took her a minute to get her shit together and explain what a TV was. “It’s the best invention EVER made next to radio and many other wonders such as movies.” She said looking super giddy and walking to the sofa picking up the remote and switching the news on.

The look on Thomas’s face was summed up in two beautiful words………. FUCKING PRICELESS!!!!!

His eyebrows went up to his hair line , his jaw dropped to a point he could be used as a fly catcher and his black and yellow eyes widened to a point where you can see the rest of his black eyes.

He walked slowly towards the wonder in awe. Humanity really came up a lot since he was sealed away. So much so that they made a thin contraption visualizing moving pictures and sound. Oh how he would LOVE to put it apart and examine how it was made.

So much so that Thomas hilariously enough had is face planted on the screen.

Becoming too much for Mia she collapsed on the floor laughing her ass off to a point of tears.

Thomas snapping out of his trance and seeing Mia losing herself with laughter bore a look of a mock scowl towards Mia who laughed even harder.

“I am hurt and slightly annoyed that you are laughing at me, but I do understand where you’re coming from.” Chided Thomas then a naughty thought crossed his mind.

Suddenly picking Mia up to her surprise like a little doll he swung her around up and down like what a father would do to a child instead it would be a teenage girl. Mia laughed further while she was being swung until it came to a stage where it was getting embarrassing.

“Ok Down Shrek, DOWN!!” Mia giggled and he complied by gently placing her on the sofa. Thomas laughing as well sat down next to her and watched TV with her.

“Damn that was embarrassing Thomas you bastard!” Mia said mock angrily at him.

“Not words should be coming from a lady’s mouth.” Thomas chided her lightly.

“Times have changed Thomas, times have changed.” Mia deadpanned at him.

“So I’ve seen dear.” He said obviously amused.

So the rest of the day was basically Mia introducing Thomas to the first movie of star wars which ogled but fascinated Thomas. By the time the movie was over and in credits it was getting late and Mia was getting tired. So she wished him goodnight and went asleep.

Thomas of coarse went up and while she was asleep did the same chilled kiss on the forehead and stroking her hair before leaving her to rest. Thomas obviously did not need sleep but he spent the night reading from the shelf.


	7. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sandra gets what she deserves!!!!!

Chapter 6

 

The sound of an alarm clock ringing echoed angrily in Mia’s room for the 10th time already yet she was still sound asleep. Thomas being the only person not needing sleep was getting fed up with the infernal ringing and did what every person wanted to do. Smashing the clock with his bare fist to a point that would colour the hulk impressed.

Now it was that that woke Mia up. “ugh…. Did I miss a party or something? She groaned out looking around half dazed seeing the remains of her clock she stared at the remains in a half dumb look on her face. “Okay Mr clock you obviously pissed off someone bigger than yourself to end up that way.” Mia saying looking at her watch.

That’s when she snapped into reality seeing the time. “OH CRAP, IM FREAKING LATE!!!!!” she shouted to herself as quickly got out of her bed, put some clothes and brushed her teeth. Completely unaware Thomas was watching silently with an amused expression on his face.

It was when Mia was making a quick breakfast and lunch that Thomas made his appearance scaring Mia almost dropping her roughly made breakfast. “God fucking dammit Thomas, quit doing that.” She exclaimed trying to get her shit together.

“language.” Chided Thomas in a taunting manner. He was obviously having fun doing it so by the look of things he isn’t going to stop anytime soon.  

“Yeah whatever.” Grumbled Mia “Just get into my shadow already.” She snapped but seeing the hurt look on his face got rid of the morning snappiness very quickly and replaced it with guilt. “Oh god I’m so sorry for the snappy response I get like that when I oversleep and in a rush especially with no brickie in my system.”

Thomas nodded understanding it and quickly merged into her shadow unlike the first time where it was slow. “ ** _Apology accepted my dear shall we move on?”_** Thomas said gently.

 _Yep yep we shall_ Mia thought back trying to get used to Thomas’s voice in her head.

Mia got out of the house locking it just in case and ran to the bus stop. Just narrowly catching it in time she got in and sat down for the ride looking out of the window watching the view pass by.

She could still feel Thomas comforting presence in her head and was watching the view with her. Who knew things could actually look up to her. She could feel Thomas’s emotions as bus carried on through the city.

It was peaceful ride until the next stop came and Sandra and her wannabie group of friends appeared coming in……Fuck was the immediate thought that crossed through her mind as well as a sense of dread which Thomas felt the emotion and turned to take in what the supposed tormentor was. Mia could feel that Thomas was not a happy camper.

“Well look who is back from the dead Mia, and I thought you did what everyone in this planet hoped you do right for once in your life.” Sandra laughed cruelly along with her bunch of friends who laughed along with her like it was comedy act.

“I’m not planning of throwing my life away any time soon, Thank you.” Mia countered back. Thomas immediately understanding Sandra insult Growled loudly in mia’s mind causing her to wince.

“Well aren’t that a total shame everyone will be including myself will be celebrating the day you die and we will make it huge Freak!” Sneered Sandra as the rest of the bitches laughed along with her as they got their seats in the back.

 _This is what I am dealing with mostly on a daily basis._ Mia thought sadly _._ Thomas feeling her sadness placed an invisible hand around her and hugged her. (who knew he could do that)

Mia pretending to sleep snuggled into his embrace while he soothed her.

 ** _“What an insolent brat she is.”_** Thomas seethed as he felt his rage bubble up in him.” ** _Do not listen to her lies dear, they are far from true.”_** Thomas said gently to her.

 _I know but when they are told to you constantly you start to believe them. It is because of those lies when I was fourteen I attempted suicide by overdose on numerous occasions, thank god my dad saw the signs and intervened in time and took me to hospital._ Mia thought sadly to a point of nearly crying.

Thomas felt the anguish inside her and hugged her tighter. How dare they do this to her!!!! Not only did Sandra and her minions torment her but made her feel like her life was forfeit and worthless and almost drove her to an early grave.

This must be stopped soon Real soon.

 **“She……Will…. PAY!!!!”** Thomas hissed in her head. He is going to make Sandra see the error of her ways one way or another.

Mia sighed _just don’t kill her ok? She has friends in high places like principle high. Just be careful. She has done it before on another teacher for defending me, that poor teacher got fired because of that._

 ** _“Well then I’ll take whatever she throws at me, and if she attacks you ill protect you as always.”_** He reassured her.

Mia felt his reassurance and smiled, maybe for once Sandra will leave her alone after this.

Little did Mia know it was going to be a spark in a huge powder bomb.

When they finally arrived at school. Mia quickly got out of the bus a headed bee line to class eager to stay away from Sandra. Thomas had plans for her.

Classes went pretty well with Thomas learning about World war 1 , he tried his best to give suggestions for topics for essays. Art was Mia’s forte and the skill she had drawing made Thomas proud. It reminded him times when he would draw with William when he had nightmares or could not sleep in general. Loads of people envied Mia’s talent. Even Sandra who could not hold a pencil right.

Thomas could tell Sandra was going to attack Mia for her envy in her art skill and other reasons he would not bother learning about.

It was lunch when he informed Mia.

 ** _Be on your guard Mia, Sandra up to something, I believe she may attack you soon._** He told her in her head.

 _Sigh again……hey Thomas we could use this to our advantage. I have a plan for her, it will involve you of coarse Thomas._ She thought back to him.

 ** _I’m listening._** Thomas replied back eager to put that bitch in her place.

The plan then proceeded. Since it was Fall the days were getting darker quicker so it would be a good time for Thomas to swoop in.

At the end of school Mia got her things out of her locker and got ready to walk home completely aware that Sandra was following her. Mia made sure to go to dark place which possibly the park (Lights frequently got broken there.) or a dark alley but Mia decided to go to the park as she informed Thomas she was beaten up by Sandra and her lackeys there before so it will give Sandra a false sense of security. Thomas liked where this was going.

Mia made sure to give a Hollywood acting performance when confronted.

Mia walked the same dark route she took as a shortcut to her house. It was to the darkest area of the park that Sandra and her lackeys decided to ambush her.

“We knew you would come here you snivelling whore!!!!!” Sandra yelled at her as her lackeys blocked all escape routes ready to beat Mia senseless.

Mia bit back a smile as her plan was going well. _Do your thing Thomas you are in your element, remember beat up and scare them got it?_

 ** _It shall be my pleasure my little flower._** Thomas said eagerly as he left Mia mind and shadow with ease as it was dark so no one would notice.

Mia decided to play helpless little girl. “Oh god why are you here again? Please I’ll do anything you want just don’t hurt me.” Mia said shedding crocodile tears.

“Fat chance bitch, you humiliated me again and this time I intended to make sure learn your lesson Permanently!!!” Sandra pulled out a knife while the others pulled out baseball bats.

Mia’s eyes genuinely widened. Oh dear this is different than last time usually it is just getting beaten up but this looked assault charge serious. Mia seriously hoped that Thomas knew what he was doing.  

Thomas feeling Mia ‘s fear knew he had to act soon. They really intended to hurt her badly just over Mia being better at art. There had to be more to it than that.

Thomas intended to find out.

He did not have to wait long as the goons were quick to attack Mia holding her down and hitting her if she resisted.

“You see here Mia you’ve always bettered me at nearly everything throughout my whole life, but this time thing are GOING to change as I am going to – “She got her knife grabbed a handful of mia’s already short enough hair “Take everything that made you more beautiful than me including your hair and ill beat you to a pulp so that you will never get a Man gaudy enough for u to notice u so-----“

Her actions were cut short by a haunting bone chilling very loud growl which got everyone to stop what they are doing and mia a chance to break out of the hold only  to get hit again by a baseball bat.

“What the heck is that sound? “one of the bitches asked confused as there was no animals in the park apart from rabbits.

“I don’t care what it is, let’s just beat and strip this bitch and be done with it, she is worthless enough for anyone to care.” Sandra ordered.

 ** _“_ But that is where you wrong!” **A sinister disembodied voice rang out in the air “ **oh so gravely WRONG!!!!!”** another growl came but this time really close to where they were.

“Uh…… girls…. that sounds…. really close Sandra let’s just head and leave her alone.” Said Another girl face smacked with makeup looking around nervously like a lamb being circled by wolves which was exactly what Thomas was doing.

“Your either in or out of this group Lex and if you running away consider yourself gone. I don’t care about you guys either way Mia going to get what she deserves.” Sandra ground out in a fit of rage not realising she just lost the group because they froze in shock looks of betrayal crossed their faces.

 **“Is that what you see your friends as…. Pawns to be discarded. tsk tsk, word to the wise Alex** \- “Alex one of the goons froze. How did that voice know her name?! **“leave her as she sees you as not a friend but as a tool to be discarded. It would be wise to discard** **such narcissistic people like her. Same applies to all of you, Gennie, Elizabeth, Taylor and Frankie.** They all froze and dropped their weapons when their names were called. Giving Mia a chance to break free and this time the group did not stop her. She ran into the darkness where she could not be seen and watched Thomas dividing and concurring Sandra’s Lackeys making them see who Sandra really was and the error of their ways. She is no different than a way worse Monster than Thomas consumed by envy and jealousy towards Mia.

“To think we were Friends!!!!”  Gennie yelled at Sandra and slapped her right on the face…. really hard. Ginnie ran off crying.

“All this time you were using us since day one to make someone’s life miserable out of envy. Wow you’re sad!!!!!” Shouted Elizabeth slapping Sandra in the face again and running off.

Frankie said nothing and left thanking whatever creature it was for showing Sandra for who she is.

Alex punched Sandra giving her a look of pure disgust at her. “Goodbye.” Was all she said before she ran off.

“Fine, I don’t need you bitches.” Sandra Snorted in rage “I DON’T NEED ANY OF YOU WHORES BECAUSE I HAVE EVERYTHING.” Sandra laughed hysterically like she finally snapped and fell down the rabbit hole.

“I’ll get Mia my- “Her words were cut short as a big shadowy clawed hand grabbed her throat.

Thomas in his full shadowy, distorted form made his appearance looming over her eyeing her with disgust with his dark cat like eyes.

Sandra’s eyes Widened in fear as his other hand grabbed her knife and snapped it like it was a little twig and crushing it in his monstrous hand. Seeing the dust crumble of what was left of her expensive knife made her wet herself.

 **“You may have everything in the world but you lost what is most important Sandra. Your friends and hope that hole in your pathetic heart rots from that.”** Thomas hissed harshly dropping her deciding to finish her off by giving out a bone chilling roar making her scream and run for her life and by the looks of it she was going to move away for good.

 

Making sure she was completely gone before he melted back into the darkness where Mia was hiding along with the other girls who happened to bump into her after they ran off. They were apologising profusely to her for what they done to her.

 **“I hope I’m not bothering.”** He said gently giving the other girls a fright except Mia who smiled at him. “Don’t worry they were apologizing for everything they have done to me.” Mia said assuredly to Thomas to which the girls nodded and were staring at him in awe.

“Who are you?” Frankie said hesitantly still scared of him.

 **“My name is Thomas and I hope you will get along better with Mia. Mia may be a better friend to consider than Sandra.”** Thomas said making sure he said Sandra with a voice laced with disgust.

“Um ok…..” Frankie said uneasy for what she was about to do she went over to him to which Thomas looking down tilted his head curious as to what she was going to do. Frankie slowly hugged him unsure to what he was going to do next. Chuckling he returned the embrace.

Mia smiled and rushed over and joined in as well as the other girls who followed suit.

“Looks like you’re getting all the ladies Thomas.” Mia jokingly said which earned them a hearty laugh from Thomas. The girls laughed along with him and Mia.

Who knew because of him I made my first pair of friends….

WOW


	8. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mia gets sick and principal raises his ugly head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for no longer putting the avengers in it. I did honestly try to put it in but it just did not work out. Again i am so sorry for disappointing the avengers fans. Hopefully you will like these chapters :)

Chapter 7

Having friends now for once in Mia’s Mind was actually pretty different but in a good way, thanks to Thomas. If it was not for Thomas those poor souls would have been still wrapped against Sandra’s pinkie.

It was talking to them that Mia found out how diabolical Sandra was to the girls. She forced them to like her ideas if not you are kicked out. She would also make them do her homework and all her projects saying it’s a way to popularity. Mia found out she picked them because they were vulnerable. She manipulated them into doing all her cruel dirty work to a point of slavery. The icing on the cake was that she tried to make them her clones. Dumbing it down Sandra is Scum with a pretty face.

Also taking to them she found out they were avid gamers, otaku’s and Star Wars fans before Sandra took control and supressed it. (Thomas was confused about what otaku meant. Mia had to explain it to him.) Sandra’s ego took a major blow when Thomas scared her shitless. She unfortunately did not move away much to everyone’s disappointment. She was gone for a few days which was the most peaceful days ever in the school.

It was a nice peaceful day in Mia’s house. Thomas was ready to help her at the projects she had due. It was when he went to Mia’s room he noticed something was wrong. Mia was sweating and looked like she was having another nightmare her bed sheets were strewn about. She was grunting in pain.

“No no NO!! Please!!!! No NOOO” Mia screamed and grunted again. Thomas put a cold hand on mia’s head and found that she was burning up. It was then that Mia woke up screaming only to be embraced by the cold shadowy claws of Thomas who purred to her to calm her down. Glad it was a dream she hugged his dark shadowed chest that Thomas made sure it was comfy for her. Rubbing her back as she cried.

“ **shhhhh I’ll make the bad dream go away.** ” He gently said. His tone of voice although it sounded distorted and like multiple merged British voices talking at the same time it was oddly extremely soothing. Thomas felt more comfortable in this form while in the house. It was only leaving he would change to a more human look. His hair although curly and black on the most part would spike around his ear’s and across the ends of his face. A bit like howl in howls moving castle when in bird form minus the feathers.

Mia felt sick, weak and miserable. Her stomach refused to take in food plus she had and bone splitting headache and temperature. Mia knew as well as Thomas that she is in no condition for school. Hugging him made her forget her problems and sickness. He was the ultimate fucked up teddy bear minus the fur.

 **“Would you like me to make something light for you? Something like soup? I’ll make it light dear.”** He said in his gentle voice that could melt butter.

Thomas as well cooked pretty well looking at one of the more modern looking cook books for a light soup recipe. He ended making the sickness classic. Chicken noodle soup. Just because he does not have any hunger does not mean he lost his taste. Even he did it while in his form wearing a frilly pink apron just to look stupid for Mia as laughter is a good medicine too.

He also got an ice pack to help relieve the temperature for her.

Mia sitting up in bed saw the really girly apron on him while coming up busted her sick gut laughing. He looked hilarious wearing a seriously girly apron in his shadow form.

What? He wanted to cheer her up from the gloom sickness that was making her feel like shit. He placed the soup on the supporting bed tray for mia. He also placed the ice pack on her head to help her ease the pain.

Mia made sure to let the soup cool before taking a soup spoon and tucking in as the hot soup would make her stomach kick her in the shins……again.

Thomas made sure she was ok now and then. Giving her fluids to help her.

Things were ok until the phone rang from the school. Thomas now familiarised with telecommunication answered it in his best human voice.

“hello?” he answered politely

They were a multitude of sounds of someone male taking smack about someone. It was interrupted by the secretary.

“I would like to inquire about Mia Cushing as she is absent from school.” the secretary trying her best to stop the bastard of a principle from robbing the phone.

“I sincerely apologize on Mia’s behalf as she is very sick at the moment. She has a fever and is in no condition to come to school.” He replied curtly to the secretary before he heard another scuffle from the principal and a “hey” from the secretary. It was obvious that that the principal won that round.

Expecting the principal to intervene Thomas learning from Mia a while ago hit the record button from the start that would record the entire call. He may not kill him but he could get his ass sent to jail and his job taken.  

“Who the heck are you?!” Exclaimed the principal “Last time I recalled her bastard parents died and she was miserable.” That earned the principal retaliation from the secretary to which he threatened to fire her and put a permeant black record which would mean she would be screwed for job opportunities.

Like father like daughter Thomas thought, feeding off people’s misery and knocking their heads off all for shits and giggles. Thomas knew he is dealing with an asshole with little disregard to people’s futures. The ultimate narcissist.

“I’m her guardian picked to take care of her from her parents will.” Thomas lied sternly trying his best to not blow up from rage.

“Is that so Mary Poppins.” Came a snarky reply from the principal not realising. “Well guess what that bitch Mia, whatever she did to my daughter is going to burn by my hand. Even if it means killing her.” Thomas bit back a grin as the principal that did not realise just dug up his grave. The call was being recorded and that dense Motherfucker (he deserves that title) was giving him gold that would ultimately be his down fall.

Thomas decided to get more out of him by provoking him. “You may as well try if you can?” He said in a taunting voice.

It did the trick. Completely unaware the bastard snapped.  “WHY YOU SO OF A ----- YOU WILL BURN TOO EVEN IF IT MEANS DOING IT MYSELF!!!!!!!” The call cut off and he stopped the recording. It was now in a new tape ready to expose that pitiful excuse of a principal and get Sandra expelled.

  Taking the tape and hiding it in his body just to be safe. He went back up to Mia who after hearing the call but not all of it looked at him confused. “Who called?” she said already worried about who it was.

 **“It was the secretary asking about your welfare, I told her that you were sick and that’s when that infernal principal to which intervened threatening to harm you or worse kill you.”** He hissed at the last part.

Mia looking distraught burst into tears. “What did I ever do to deserve this?!” She wailed and Thomas hugged her again soothing her with his soft purring. He had a plan and it was going to involve the local educational Department and the Police.

He whispered in her ear **. “I have recorded everything he said in a tape I have. I may have a plan but it will involve your friends and the school to join in.”**

“Dude you are a genius!!!!” She kissed him in the cheek.” We have to build evidence and I’m pretty sure the whole school and the teachers will be willing to give it in secret if we get together.” Mia said quietly but excitedly. That principal ruined too many lives and it was about time karma will come back to bite him HARD!!!

 “But first thing is first I need to get well again before we can roast him.” Mia said depressed as she wanted to do it now but her body was far too weak for action.

Thomas embraced Mia as he went into her bed (not for sex perverts!!!!) and kept her close purring. She snuggled into his freezing cold but comfy embrace.

She knew she was going to get better soon with Thomas Real soon.


	9. chapter 8

Chapter 8

After Mia ‘s recovery Some of Mia new friends who how nice of them helped her catch up with what she had missed over the weekend. Also getting a real look at what Thomas really looked like since they did not see much in darkness. Thomas smiled at them when they saw him looming over them in his thin black shadowy form. They also found it cool that he cooked and hilarious with the apron.

Mia told the story about him that her father passed to her. They felt for Thomas losing everything he cared about and being released to a world he no longer recognised. They also felt anger for what the priest did to him calling all his family spawn of the devil. They were also glad he died slowly and painfully for sealing a soul that may have been cursed but he was noble.

“It’s so cool that you have a family protector with you Mia.” Alex said to her while helping her to catch up on projects even against her wishes she insisted.

“Yea he is, he is so sweet to me. if it was not for him I would have been beaten up to a point of death by those drunk bastards.” Mia said modestly. “he is like a father as well as a best friend to me.”

Thomas who was silently eavesdropping while making tea for them smiled at Mia’s claims that he meant that much to her. He felt like a father again just like when he confessed to William and Fiona that he was there papa. He may not have been able to speak before he changed but it made him so happy.

Smiling sadly at the thought that they have passed on peacefully he walked over silently to Mia and Alex who were laughing over idle chat and gave them their drinks. He decided that it would to press on to more serious charges.

**“I do not mean to bother your study but this is an important matter to which we have to discuss.”** He said with concern.

“What happened?!” Alex exclaimed her confusion quickly turned to anger as she put two and two together. “Don’t tell me Sandra is out for you again!”

Thomas nodded gravely with a disgusted look to his face. **“something like that but worse I’m afraid**.” he said

“She cozied up to her asshole father to get you didn’t she? Alex deadpanned. “That explained so much into what she was doing in school.

“What do you mean?” Mia said in a worried tone already dreading what Sandra was up too.

“To put it simply she is trying to frame you. She is looking for anything to give her father an excuse to expel you.” Alex said angrily earning an angry growl from Thomas almost scaring her.

Mia sighed at it. What did she do to make them hate her so much WHY?

“Hey Thomas do you still have it with you?” Mia asked to which he nodded.

“um what are you talking about?” Alex said confused

“ **To put it simply Alex we have a recording of the principal threatening Mia and myself along with him trying to unfairly dismiss a secretary just for standing up to him.”** Thomas said to her.

Alex’s eyes went wide. “HOLY SHIT YOU DID NOT!!!” she exclaimed surprised but the surprise quickly turned to excitement. “If my mom was here Thomas she would kiss you right now!!!” Alex said happily

It was Mia’s turned to get confused. “What does your mom have to do with this?”

“you don’t know? Oh sorry I should have explained to you. “Alex said sheepishly. “My mom is the head of the department of education here. To put it simply you just gave my mom the ammo she needs.” It was Thomas and mia’s turn to looked surprised. “Wha…… “Mia managed to ground out of her hanging jaw.

Listening to the recording Alex beamed at them. “I think we got ourselves a threat to a student life and a confession to what he is doing and the corruption in this school.” Alex said with a serious tone. “Give me a moment I need to call my mom.” Alex got her phone. “Do not worry I am not moving you two are going to have to hear this.”

Alex quickly dialled the number. ”Mom I know this is a bad time but I think I found the damning evidence you need to kick Principal Douglas off his high horse for good.” Said Alex to her mom

“About time!!!” Shouted a strong female voice. “Bring it to me immediately and let me see for myself!” Said Alex’s mom in a serious tone. “No doubt Douglas will be after you guys once the word is out looking for blood.”

Taking the tape deep into his body to protect it Thomas gravely nodded to them.  Alex understanding the look talked back to her phone. “Tell nobody of this cause there may be a snitch in your party.” Alex said to her mom.

“Very well then and be on your guard.” came Alex’s mothers reply before hanging up.

Thomas in his full form nodded with determination to protect both of them from the principal and possibly Sandra.

**“I will help you both as well, remember I can hide both of you in the shadows. You just have latch onto me.”** He said gently urging them to come to him to which they got close to him and he picked them up with ease. He Made sure they would not be seen.

“ **Let’s be off and head to the office”** he said quickly as he left Mia’s house.

He glided with ease through the darkness like a whisper. With the help of Alex silently communicating where to go they finally arrived.

Hiding in a corner Alex pulled out her phone she called her mom again. “Mom we are here near the entrance where are you?”

“Trapped where she belongs!!!!” came a familiar voice which caused both terrors to enter Mia and Alex hearts.

No!!! Principal got a hostage.

“I know now where you are now and my friends will make sure you guys will not make it through tonight!” He threatened and hug up.

Many footsteps were heard coming in their direction. By the sounds of it they had guns and they were not friendly.

“Thomas….” Thomas turned to Mia. “I know when I said to spare those drunks…” he nodded “Good things are a little different now. Go all out for those goons and cover us but most of all spare Douglas as he needs to live and face his punishment”. Mia requested

Thomas nodded sadly as seeing those guys will stop at nothing to kill Mia and Alex and killing the only option he knew the consequences of his actions before.

**“My form might change for the worst.”** he said this sadly but then nodded. **“I shall accept the cost as you will be safe. I will make sure they will not harm any of you that I promise.”**

Thomas heard the men getting closer. Making sure they were ready. Thomas disappeared into the shadows with haste.

Shortly then there came the scream of men and sounds of them being butchered and a Deathly bone chilling roar echoed throughout the night. Thomas meant it when he said his form may change. Hopefully not for the worst….


	10. chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some action in the air.

Chapter 9

“Alex try and call the cops. We need help from them.” Mia said to Alex got her phone out but that was shot off her hand by a familiar heavily makeup Gaudy Sandra.

“Found you sluts. Hand over the evidence or you will be riddled wi— “Sandra haughty voice was cut off with a loud BANG which distracted Sandra enough for Mia to grab the gun and Alex to Knock her out with an angry punch right to the nose too which Sandra fell back, whacked her head really hard on the pointy corner edge of a dumpster and was out cold.

They tied up Sandra just to be safe and stripped her of weapons so they could defend themselves. Hearing the slaughter that Thomas was doing was sure enough a perfect distraction for them to get into the building. “I seriously hope my self-defence classes payed off.” Mia said silently to herself as they went in.

Since most of the goons were distracted as they snuck in, the place was rather empty but Mia knew it was the calm before the storm as to what awaited them. Douglas was planning something and it would not be good.

They finally made it to the main office. The door was open and the contents of the all over the place. Cautiously entering realising too late that it was a trap the door slammed shut stopping Alex from entering and trapping Mia in the main room with the deranged nut case Douglas. Alex was banging the door trying to get in to no avail. Mia knowing who was there slowly turned around and saw the bastard himself pointing a gun at her with deranged smile.

“Nowhere to run little Lamb!” Douglas sneered at her like a deranged psychopath who finally lost his marbles would.

“Why did you want to make my life miserable?” Mia asked trying to get answers.

The prick smiled manically and shot Mia on the foot causing her to fall down yelling out in pain.” Your Bastard Family has caused nothing but misery ever since my Great uncle sealed that demoniac relative of yours.” He spat at her while stepping on her hurt foot making her scream in pain to his glee. “Your kind should have never set foot on this world and it is my duty to finish my uncle’s legacy of wiping out of the cursed Cushing family.” He said in maniacal laughter. “Who do you think killed your stupid parents?”

Mia eyes widened at the claim. He……murdered her parents out of heretical family grudge to wipe her family out.

Tears started to flow as the madman mocked her further completely un aware they were being again recorded by CCTV especially put in by Alex’s Mom for something like this if her main office was compromised by him.

“Your Whole family are demonic spawn that should have never meant to be put on this earth LIKE YOU MIA!!!” He kicked her foot and pressed onto it making her scream more. “and the same goes to your whore of a great granny.”

“Don’t you DARE speak to her That way!!!” Mia shouted before getting kicked again and screaming from the pain to Douglas delight. What a sadistic bastard. “You are lucky that my uncle died with all the sealing rituals with him. I would have put that monster back where he belongs as soon as I heard about it…..what a shame it has to e----“ his words were cut off by a large shadowy hand bursting through the door grabbing him by the neck.

Thomas who heard everything he said Roared and lunged at Douglas crushing the gun with one hand and grabbing his throat by the other. He took care of the bastards who were out to kill Mia and Alex. Then came a frantic Alex saying that Mia is trapped with the maniac in the main room. While he had rushed to Mia he hears the intercoms blaring out what Douglas was saying. He killed Mia’s Parents?! Douglas may have been in the main room but he did not realise it was sound proof and rigged. Thomas heard Mia’s screams of agony burst through the door and grabbed him.

Thomas felt the familiar pain that was the same of what happen when he first changed to this form when saving William. He pushed it down for now but he knows full well that it will happen soon.

Douglas was struggling to breath under Thomas’s iron grip. Thomas who remembered Mia’s request to not kill him dropped him on the floor and quickly knocked him out like he did to the drunks at the first encounter. He made sure that Douglas was going nowhere by finding a pair of police cuff’s and cuffing him to an iron bar where he would have no hope of breaking free.

 Seeing Mia hurt foot made Thomas want to rip him asunder for what he did the sadistic bastard.

Mia looking up at him tried her best to smile despite the pain. Alex rushed over to her along with police and medics taking Douglas away. The people who came to help Mia saw Thomas who did not bother to hide, at first they pointed their guns at him in fear but Mia Screamed at them not to as he saved her life. Alex further agreeing to her claim convinced them that he was not a threat and that he saved them.

The medics were hesitant to ask him but Thomas was the one who broke the ice. “ **Is mia going to be ok?** He asked the medics who at first were shocked he could speak even in a gentle tone but quickly got themselves together.

“Yea she is. Her foot did get damaged but nothing but no bones were broken or arteries severed. She is going to be fine ……um sir. One of the medics told him while treating Mia’s wound on her foot.

“ **My name is Thomas and…. thanks for helping mia.”** he said politely and genuinely thankful for their efforts.

The medics nodded their heads and tended to the other wounded.

Alex came over to Thomas “She is going to need crutches for the foot to heal but I know you will take care of that.” Alex said smiling at both of them. “do not worry My mom has it under control you two can head home.”

Thomas nodded seriously trying to supress the change picked up Mia who knew something was up to him and headed home.

Gently placing her on the couch. Mia had a worried look on her face. “Thomas...?” she said nervously since he was acting strange.

**“Please stay away from me!!! I…. I don’t …argh ….want to hurt you!!!”** he yelled in pain trying desperately to fight it.

Mia knowing now what was happening got off the couch crawled towards him and embraced him as he was slowly curling into a ball.

“I am not leaving you Thomas, you do not scare me and I will not leave you alone while this is happening to you.” She said sadly to him. He was there for her so it would be time to reverse roles.

“Let the change happen don’t worry I’ll be there for you.” she said in a soothing voice to help him.

He held her close to him and he finally stopped resisting.

The pain came in huge waves. he held her close as each change came by wave after wave. He felt something grow from his head he felt another wave and something shot out of his back. It was agonizing for him but Mia stayed with him soothing him on. Wave after wave he felt his body shift and change. He started to feel some grow from the back from his legs like a bottom black cape. He felt his teeth sharpen but no thirst whatsoever. He felt his head get progressively heavier from whatever was growing out of his skull. He also felt something solid around his chest.

Soon enough one last wave and the pain slowly receded. His body still shifted and changed but it felt…. different lighter yet his head felt slightly heavy but he will get used to that.

Mia with him the entire change asleep slowly opened her eyes when she felt him slowly pick her up gently. His hands were still clawed she felt but still different. Like more tilted to the human side his hands but still distorted.

**“Wake up dear it’s over.”** He said gently to her as he slowly got up from the change. She could not see much but from how dark it was in the house as they spent till 2Am in the night she did not care. Thomas was still himself from the change so that was a bonus.

“Ok…...” Mia said as she tried to get up without hurting her foot further. Thomas still being the gentleman at heart picked her gently and carried to her room upstairs.

It was when her turned the light on and placed her gently on her bed that she got a good look at him.

Wow would be an understatement. He had grown horns that curved beautifully around his head to which they pointed at the back. His hair once black was now snowy white. His face was pure white like a porcelain doll with a cut that blood would leak out into the air. Basically the cut looked like someone punched the porcelain like glass and with the white making it stand out more. His eyes slightly bigger and wider so you could see the once whites now pitch black along with yellow cat like eyes with the black making the yellow stand out more. His form looked more human shaped instead of what he was before. They were still some abnormalities to his figure but who cares. It looked like he was thinner on the waist and what looked like to be Black wings along with a black back cape? On the bottom behind his abnormal shadowy legs.

He looked more like a demon but Mia knew better than that he was far from that. He looked at her seeing her take the form in with a sad look afraid of her reaction.

“Thomas stop staring at me that way. I think you look beautiful either way I am still not scared of you so get rid of that worry.” Mia said sternly at him who was wide eyed from her reaction.

Feeling so accepted from her he embraced her slowly and carefully along with the wings spreading adding to it. His form still cold but it was bliss for Mia. He always gave the best hugs along with the purring. His more human like dark hand stroked her hair gently as she was slowly nodding off to sleep. He gave a chilled kiss on her forehead and gently wrapped the blankets around her, making sure she was cosy.

He would always protect her no matter what.


	11. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Douglas gets what he deserves and the next part of the story begins.

Epilogue 

Douglas and Sandra were both in real deep shit and that’s putting it lightly. Douglas was stripped of his job of principal after the trail to which he obviously said “not guilty” (why am I not surprised).

Because of the that not guilty plea Alex mother got a good prosecutor for the case in which he asked Mia to testify against him and also Sandra for her trial.

Mia was no longer afraid of those two horrible excuses for humans and did not hold back telling the jury the truth of how despicable they were. Thomas obviously hiding in her shadow kept her calm whenever she got anxious and pressured from the asshole attorney assigned on Douglas defence.

Even in many occasions Douglas attorney claimed that he was insane and they asked for a plea of insanity. The judge and jury did not buy that claim at all seeing from Mia’s perspective that he was well aware of his actions.

The most damning evidence of all was both the recordings that the ex-principal threatening Mia’s life and his Confession in the rigged room to where he confessed to be involved in Mia’s parent’s deaths to which he was gaping in horror, sweating buckets and after seeing the pure hatred in the everyone’s eyes the colour left his face.

It only got even worse for him as the juries went in to deliberate which was only a few hours which was bad news for Douglas behalf.

“Jurors have you reached a verdict?” the judge said to the juries to which one stood up. “We have your honour, We the jury find the defendant Guilty on all charges.” The jury said clearly.

Everyone erupted into cheering as Alex’s mom hugged both Mia and Alex thanking them for finally putting the real monster in prison.

The judge looked at Douglas with such disgust gave his opinion on the matter.” You who supposed to be the guiding hand for children to find their futures instead you abused your position allowing such atrocities to be done in this well regarded school, now forever tarnished by your actions. Your grudge toward the Girl and her unique family consumed you as well as your chance for life outside the cell for attempting to take the girls life directly and indirectly.” Said the judge with such anger.

“I hear by sentence you to be put to death for your actions against Mia Cushing as well as her Family.” The judge bellowed. “may you make peace with your creator”. he finally said to the bastard before he was taken away.

Sandra was also put on trial and tried as an adult and was sentenced to life without the possibility of parole.

The whole school to put it lightly were more than just happy, they threw a huge school party to for it. In Mia’s opinion it was amazing that finally her parents were at peace.

After having enough of the party Mia said goodbye to everyone and went outside to get a bit of fresh air.

She sat down on the bench and looked up at the full moon and watching the stars. Thomas seeing she needed company emerged from her shadow and sat next to her.

 **“the full moon always looks lovely in a clear night.”** Thomas said gently to Mia rubbing her back from it all. “ **you are very brave dear; I know Edith and your parents would be proud of what you have done.”**

“Thanks for that. They are probably at peace now.” Mia said to him. Thomas hugged her closer to his cold body stroking his hand over her hair. Edith would have been proud of him.

“ **Let’s go home Mia.”** He finally said to Mia to which she nodded before taking her hand into his distorted hand they walked home hoping things will finally look up for them.

The walk was silent and nobody were around to bother them in the night. They walked through the dark streets passing the closed shops that were done for tonight. Thomas still in his form looked at the spectacles of how much the world changed. Taking everything in wonder.

Eventually they arrived home to which they found out was unlocked which was weird but alarming for Mia.

She locked the door before they left. Not chancing it she looked up to Thomas who nodded, snuck in into the shadows and looked around for the intruder.

Seeing nothing he let Mia in who looked around nervously. Thomas returned to Mia and kept her close. Something was wrong very wrong Thomas could feel it. **“Whoever is here show yourself at once!!”** Thomas shouted just in case someone did sneak in. Hearing nothing but silence Thomas still kept mia close as he bore the feeling like they were being watched.

Suddenly a clap of Thunder was heard making Mia yelp and grab onto him clinging for dear life in fear. Thomas was confused they was no report of storm predicted in the weather. Keeping his guard up but also keeping Mia close he moved slowly outside away from the house.

Feeling an odd tingle in the air also feeling something big was happening a bright flash of light hit them. Thomas holding onto a terrified Mia who closed her eyes tightly shut from it all. Thomas curled into a ball to protect her as they were engulfed by the light.

Energy coursed through them as they felt that they going at really high speeds. Both Thomas and Mia holding each other for dear life keeping their eyes closed as the light was nearly overwhelming.

Soon enough the bright light stopped followed by a sound of a missile hitting something huge and the familiar feeling of gravity being as usual a bitch. They felt the familiar rush of air as if they are falling from a high distance. Mia opening her eyes saw that they falling towards a city that had been through a rough fight. Frantic as she was she fell she cried out to Thomas who opening his eyes seeing what they were plummeting at high speed. He grabbed Mia and quickly let his newly formed black wings spread out and flapping as an attempt to break the fall. He knew he would not have enough time to get to fly safely but he would take the impact of crashing down to earth. Going to brace for impact he curled into a huge ball to protect Mia from crashing into concrete and waited for gravity to do the rest of the work.

That never happened. They were caught by something huge as well as someone else who was falling. Whatever it was broke the fall and dropped them roughly to the ground as well as the man who survived as well.

“What in the nine realms did you catch?!” came strong foreign voice.

OH FUCK!!!!       

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next story will have marvel in it i promise. It will be called "Crimson Savior in Marvel, If any of you want to help give me ideas send me a message. I don't mind

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about dropping the marvel part it just did not sit well with me . If i can ill add different things to it. Again avengers fans sorry ^_^a but still read if u like?


End file.
